


Carmilla versus Science

by KittyKarnstein96



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Grumpy Carmilla, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKarnstein96/pseuds/KittyKarnstein96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla hates science, she just doesn't understand it but what she does understand, is that someone has been taking up a lot of Laura's time and she doesn't like that. Jealous Carm, full of fluff and a tiny bit of angst, but not really</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carmilla versus Science

It was the third time this week and Carmilla was getting more and more irritable. All the vampire wanted to do, was spend some time with her girlfriend but instead, she had to sit grumpily on her bed. Watching as Laura and Lafontaine, engaged in pointless science experiments.

It was getting silly now. Every day Carmilla would come home, to find Lafontaine teaching Laura, some basic science experiments. Laura looked so cute; her face always scrunching up in concentration and Carmilla couldn't help but smile, when Laura got excited, over trivial little things.

That being said, Carmilla still found herself being ignored, for most of the night, when Lafontaine would eventually go home and Laura would fall to sleep, without so much of a word.

* * *

After a particularly boring lecture, the vampire returned to her dorm, hoping to spend some quality time with her girlfriend. As she entered she let out a groan as she saw, that yet again Lafontaine was sat, teaching Laura. Hearing the door open, Laura turned round to see Carmilla scowling at them.

She quickly made her way over to Carmilla, leaning up, to give her a soft kiss. Carmilla smiled into the kiss, pulling Laura in for more. Her hands tangled in Laura's hair and as she pushed her tongue into Laura's mouth, she heard a quiet moan. It wasn't until she heard a cough, that Carmilla remembered, that Lafontaine was even there.

Blushing Laura shuffled back to a smirking Lafontaine, nudging them to get them to quit laughing. Sighing, Carmilla made her way over to her bed, roughly shoving textbooks onto the floor.

'Hey, they were expensive!'

'Well, now they're expensively on the floor.' Carmilla snapped, before grabbing her own book and burying her head within the old pages. She heard Laura mutter an apology but chose to ignore it. Desperately trying to block out the endless science dribble, that she was forced to listen to.

....

'OH MY GOSH, DID YOU SEE THAT?'

The sound of Laura's screaming, brought Carmilla out of her book. Lifting her head, to see what the girl was screaming about.

'You did it Laura, that was great!'

Curiosity got the better of Carmilla, so she stood up, making her way over to the desk, only to be greatly disappointed. On the desk was merely a glass of water, with a white thing floating around in it. _Hardly something, to get excited about._

' _This,_ is what you were screaming about? It's not even...come on, seriously Cupcake?'

Laura turned, to see a very sceptical looking vampire staring at her in disbelief, causing Laura to frown at her words.

'You're only saying that, because _you_ didn't do it'

'I could do it, in my sleep, Sundance. I just choose, not to indulge myself, in this juvenile subject'

Lafontaine looked slightly offended, starting to react, when Laura just shook her head.

'Why don't you go scower or something, Carmilla?'

Laura sounded almost as irritated as Carmilla felt, totally oblivious, to Carmilla's irritation.

'FINE.'

'FINE'

With that, Carmilla stormed from the room. Leaving an angry Laura, with a slightly confused Lafontaine.

'Dude, what was that?'

'It's just Carmilla being...eugh, never mind. Show me how to do it, again?'

* * *

Carmilla sat in the lounge; scowling and grumbling about Laura, when she felt someone sit beside her. Turning, she rolled her eyes, at the tall ginger sat on the couch.

'What's up, dead girl?'

'Right now, you Clifford'

Danny just rolled her eyes, but continued. Whether it was because she actually cared or the fact she liked annoying the vampire, she wasn't sure, but she persisted.

'Ha-ha. No seriously, what's wrong?'

Carmilla narrowed her eyes. Sitting in silence, hoping that Danny would take the hint and go away, but clearly she felt the need, to attach herself to Carmilla. Much to the vampire's disapproval.

'Why don't you, quit being broody and actually tell me what's wrong? I've been told, I'm a pretty good listener.'

'By who, your mum?'

Danny fixed Carmilla with a pointed stare, before folding her arms impatiently. Carmilla smirked at Danny's stance, but decided that telling her might make her leave quicker.

'Laura, decided to make it, her daily mission to learn as much science as possible. Which means, I get unwelcome visitors in my room, who stay until the hours late at night, by which point, Laura will have fell to sleep. Meaning, I have to rise in the early hours of the morning  to even spend time, with my own girlfriend.'

Carmilla sounded hostile, as she moaned on, about how much of a colossal waste of her time, science was.

Danny couldn't help but scoff, earning her a sharp glare from the vampire, who looked even angrier than before.

'Sounds like, you're a little jealous?'

Danny sounded smug and slightly amused, at how obvious the vampire was being.

'You know nothing, Xena.'

'Oh, really? Because, it sounds like you're jealous, of Laura and Lafontaine.'

'Like I said, you don't _know_ anything'

'I _know_ , that you're in denial'

Carmilla froze, Xena might have a point. Now that she thought about it; the reason why she was so pissed off, _was_ because she hadn't been spending any time with Laura. Lafontaine had. She was jealous, of how close they were. Realization hit Carmilla, her shoulders slumping in defeat.

'Damn it'

Danny looked so incredibly happy and smug, at knowing Carmilla was jealous. Any idiot could see that the vampire was smitten with the tiny girl, but something about being the one to make Carmilla admit it, was unsurprisingly satisfying.

Carmilla stood up, turning to Danny, before speaking.

'This doesn't make us friends now, Xena'

'I wouldn't have it any other way, dead girl'

They shared a nod of respect, before Carmilla left the lounge, leaving Danny to watch television in peace. The smug grin, still etched on her face.

* * *

Carmilla cautiously enters the room and after seeing Laura sat, in the same position, still with them; she quietly makes her way, over to the bed. Laura was too engrossed, in making crazy science with them, that she failed to notice, the vampire entering the room.

Laura squealed excitedly, as she watched the contents of the jar, fizz over. They had mixed vinegar, with bicarbonate of soda and she felt like a little kid, in a sweet shop. She started dancing...( _if that's what you call it.)_ in her seat. Spinning around, when she came face to face, with a rather amused Carmilla, causing her to abruptly stop.

'I didn't know,  _you_ were back'

'I've been here a while, Cutie'

They stared at each other for some time, neither one saying a word, but there was so much emotion in their faces.

'Sorry to interrupt, all of the eye sex going on here, but the jar is spilling over!'

Laura hurriedly grabbed some tissue, throwing it helplessly at the overflowing jar. Eventually it stopped bubbling, which was when Carmilla decided, now was the perfect time to speak.

'Lafonpain, I think it's time that you went, don't you?'

'We were just getting, to the good stuff...'

They sounded slightly disheartened, as their eyes flicked back and forth, between the two girls.

Laura looked at Carmilla. Seeing a hunger within the girl, which made her blush and turn to Lafontaine.

'Carm's right, it _is_ getting pretty late.'

She faked a yawn, walking with Lafontaine to the door.

Lafontaine smiled knowingly, turning to Laura briefly, as they spoke.

'Alright L, just try to keep it down, yeah? It would be nice, to get _some_ sleep, tonight.'

They winked at Laura, before leaving the couple alone.

....

Within seconds, Carmilla had Laura locked, in a passionate kiss. Her hands cupping Laura's cheek, as she felt Laura's hand come to rest, on the back of her neck. They sprung apart, both gasping, as they stared at one another, speechless.

'So, you were jealous of me and Lafontaine, _huh_?'

Carmilla's eyes dropped, as she was flooded with guilt. She looked up, giving Laura a sheepish smile, before her face contorted, into an angry frown.

'I'm going to kill that giant!'

Her fists clenched angrily, as she started towards the door. Stopping, when she felt Laura's hand, against her arm.

'Carm, you can't go murder Danny!'

'Can I, at _least_ maim her?'

Laura couldn't help but laugh, at the glimmer of hope in Carmilla's eyes, at the thought of injuring Danny. But still, shook her head. Laughing more, when Carmilla's face fell, into a small pout.

Leaning in, Laura kissed Carmilla softly, but it wasn't long, before the kiss turned rough and Carmilla was pushing Laura onto the bed. Bending down, to attack Laura's lips, their tongues dancing with one another, as she swallowed Laura's moans.

She pulled back, with a smirk. Raising her eyebrow, in the seductive way, that Laura loves. Laura bit her lip, as she watched Carmilla's smirk grow.

'I'm going to show you,  _my_ kind of science. Buckle up Creampuff; you're in for a long night.'

* * *

 

They fell to sleep, entwined with one another. The smirk never leaving Carmilla's face, as they drifted off.  _Maybe science wasn't that bad, after all._

**Author's Note:**

> Props to anyone that saw my orphan black reference ;)


End file.
